In order to enhance the responsiveness of a motor control apparatus to shorten a positioning time, it is necessary to regulate the set values of a control gain such as a speed loop gain (Kv), a speed loop integral time constant (Ti) or a position loop gain (Kp) of the motor control apparatus, and a torque command filter. In order to regulate these set values to be optimum, however, it is necessary to carry out the regulation during the operation of the motor in a state in which the motor and a machine are combined with each other. In a conventional motor control apparatus therefor, an analog command or a pulse train command is input as a driving command from an host controller to the motor control apparatus and the torque command of the motor control apparatus or a monitor signal indicative of a position deviation is observed by an external measuring device, and at the same time, regulates the control gain while the motor is operated based on the input command value.
For this reason, the host controller is always required for regulating the control gain in such a conventional motor control apparatus. However, the control gain is often set during a test run to be carried out before an actual forward run. In the case in which the host controller is not attached to a machine for a while after the motor control apparatus is incorporated in the machine, the control gain of the motor control apparatus cannot be regulated until the operations of all electrical products can be confirmed forwardly. Consequently, a working efficiency is low in the test run.
Moreover, many motor control apparatuses have a jog run function capable of manually setting a driving command and can confirm a motor run even if the host controller is not provided as described in Japanese Patent No. 2950149 publication and JP-A-5-324304 publication. However, an input device such as an operator device is to be always operated in order to use the jog run function, and the rotating direction and moving range of a motor can be confirmed. However, the motor control apparatus has physical restrictions on the input device. In many cases, therefore, an input operation for regulating a gain and the operation of the jog run cannot be carried out at the same time.
In the conventional motor control apparatus, there is a problem in that the control gain cannot be regulated if the host controller for generating a driving command is not provided.
It is an object of the invention to provide a motor control apparatus capable of regulating a control gain without requiring the host controller.